gates_of_the_east_submodfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
THE WEST GONDOR- Gondor is the greatest kingdom of Men in Middle-earth, bordered by Rohan to the north, Harad to the south, the cape of Andrast and the Sea to the west, and Mordor to the east. Its first capital was Osgiliath, but was moved to Minas Tirith. DOL AMROTH - Dor-en-Ernil (Sindarin for "Land of the Prince") is a fiefdom of Gondor and home to the Swan Knights. The mighty city and port of Dol Amroth is situated within these lands. PELARGIR - Pelargir is a port situated on the banks of the Anduin, and the capital of Lebennin. Its white coasts and plains are guarded by marines. LOSSARNACH - Lossarnach is one of the Fiefdoms of Gondor, situated in the mountain vales north of Lebennin and southeast of Minas Tirith. Its name means the Vale of Flowers, and indeed it is no misnomer, for flowers are abundant here, especially in Imloth Melui. BLACKROOT VALE - The Blackroot Vale, also known as the Morthond Vale, or Mornan (Sindarin for black or dark valley) is the home of the famous Blackroot Vale Bowmen. It's located in a valley in the Ered Nimrais. LAMEDON - Lamedon is a series of valleys in the Ered Nimrais. Lamedon consists of scattered woodlands and hills and the Hillmen of Lamedon populate the region. ITHILIEN - Ithilien, is a land of Middle-earth. It was, until Minas Ithil's fall, the easternmost province of Gondor, and was also once a fair land before it became infested with the filth of Mordor. Now renewed after the fall of Sauron, the Princedom of Ithilien is home to both Silvan Elves and Men. PINNATH GELIN - Pinnath Gelin, also referred to as the Green Hills, is a fertile patch of hills between the White Mountains and Belegaer. LEBENNIN - Lebennin is a picturesque land, and is very similar to Gondor, except there are fewer fortresses and Orcs. There are a few more trees here, as well. ANORIEN - Anórien lay north of Minas Tirith and the line of the White Mountains, and was the only part of the northern half of the realm, Calenardhon, which was not given to the Éothéod to become the Kingdom of Rohan. Few now dwell there, but those that do are of stout and hardy race ARNOR - The once lost North-Kingdom of Arnor has returned, and many of its brave warriors fight beside Gondor and the rest of the Reunited Kingdom in their war against the Empire. THE EAST TAIYAFEN EMPIRE - The Capital Province of the Empire in the Far East are old race, descendants of men who never left Hildorien. The people of the Taiyafen hate all of Morgoth and his spawn, and lived in fear for many years. Now, they are at war with the men of the Reunited Kingdom, believing them to be a last vestige of corruption trying to darken their realm. LOKUNOYORU - Meaning 'Sixth of Night', the men of Lokunoyoru are said to be the sixth tribe of men to awaken, with the number 6 holding special cultural meaning. Many are Rice Farmers, but are still fierce warriors, and trade with the Red Mountains and the rest of the Empire HINOMICHI - The powerful fief of Lokunyoru, the Hinomichi Islands are home to the main religion accepted accross the Empire, that of the Sun. They are mariners and warriors, with many becoming priests among them, following the story told by the Sun each day. FENGXI - A main province of the Empire, Fengxi is the first defence against the outside world, and their rangers control the Frontier forests, keeping out intruders sent by the Black One. Theirs is a wind swept land, but is home to a tender people, though quick to arms. ZHESAN - A fiefdom of Fengxi, Zhesan is said to be the southernmost region of the Empire's reach, the small valleyland of Zhesan is home to men who train many mercenaries, and the cities here are often filled with ghettos and slums. XISHAN - The east side of the Cloud Mountains is controlled by the Empire, home to mountain-dwelling priests and wandering clans, building great monastaries at the peaks. They are famed for their Liqueur, and Sticky Rice. HESHAN - The Heshi Plainsmen are horsemen of the North, even farther north than Lokunoyoru. They are hardy folk, setting up camps and shepherding livestock as they traverse their lands. THE NORTH DALE - The men of Dale are strong and brave, having had a history with trouble, from Smaug the Dragon to attacks from the Dark Lord. They flourish with trade with the nearby Dwarven Erebor, and goods from all around Middle-Earth reach Dale's famed marketplaces. ESGAROTH - The town of Lake-Town was rebuilt after its destruction at the maw of Smaug, and redubbed Esgaroth as was its original name. The stilt-built town stands upon the Long-Lake, a major trade route for Greenwood and Dale. FUIRIM - The men of Fuiridor are organized in a warlike clan life, united under one Warchief in the great war against the Empire. They fight with King Brand II, and thus with the Reunited Kingdom. Their primary aim is to gain new territories to settle within. (More information can be found here) THE OTHERS AVARI - The dark elves of the forests befriended the scared and scattered men of the Taiyafen Empire, teaching them to forge basic arms, and some of their language. They are a secretive people, and one apart from their western kinsmen, who they know now the true fate of. They are allied with the Empire, and attack the Reunited Kingdom like shadows in the trees, not knowing that they do not serve the Black One. OROCARNI - The Red Dwarves of the Orocarni Mountain Range, these hardy dwarf clans have held the land for four ages of Arda. They befriended and taught the scattered and scared men of the now Taiyafen Empire, and protect their lands as if they were their own. However, the king of the Red Dwarven clans has not yet chosen whether to join the war, for fear that it will set their trade with Rhudel and Dorwinion askew. ORC REMNANTS - These are the haunting remnants of the Orcs and other servants of Sauron of the Third Age, now scattered and roaming in death bands across the country. They are enemy to both the Reunited Kingdom and Taiyafen, and though small in numbers, seek to bring about evil again, harassing and devastating both armies.